turtledovefandomcom-20200216-history
Talk:God
Character vs Story category I think God should be listed under "Southern Victory" and not "Southern Victory Characters". Likewise for the other books except for the stories where God actually does something e.g. "Before the Beginning". ML4E 02:29, 23 September 2007 (UTC) :Ok. TR 02:30, 23 September 2007 (UTC) Wow, so God Himself doesn't rate a mention in AWMC anymore. Turtle Fan 06:05, 17 December 2008 (UTC) I don't remember TCotTSD very well, but it was definitely "Sorcerous." Turtle Fan 07:20, 28 December 2008 (UTC) Read this before changing Gods into characters. None of this occurred in "Occupation Duty" Jonathan. ML4E (talk) 00:51, November 25, 2015 (UTC) Template Categorization I see a problem arising from the auto-cating the historical character templates into the story sub-cat. As per the above discussion, I think that unless God (or a god) appears in the story as a character (e.g. BtB), they should be cated into the story cat rather than the character cat. However, this auto-cating forces them into the character cat. Thoughts? ML4E (talk) 21:51, February 1, 2018 (UTC) :I see a couple of different options. Option 1, reorganize the article into two large subsections :"God as Character" and "God as Concept" or something like that. Keep all the character templates where God is an actual character (TCotTSD, BftB), delete the ones where God is an abstraction (WW, IHP). Option 2, repurpose "Ancient Mythology Referenced in Turtledove's Work into a general religious references page, or create a new one, and shuffle the conceptual references over there. :It's actually a good idea to address this now, since it does sound as if Alpha and Omega is going to be a real thing soon enough. TR (talk) 22:42, February 1, 2018 (UTC) ::Thinking this over, I think just removing the story character templates where God is not a character would be sufficient. We could then reformat with the character templates placed into the sub-sections where He does appear as a character. The same could be done with e.g. Chemosh. Keep the Deity template and remove the story character template. This particular example is what first caught my eye. I believe it will work with the other Deities we have as well. ML4E (talk) 17:37, February 3, 2018 (UTC) ::Okay, so what does everyone think? ML4E (talk) 20:23, February 4, 2018 (UTC) :::I think it works. TR (talk) 20:33, February 4, 2018 (UTC) :::One other idea is to group the story sub-sections into the ones where God appears first followed by the referenced stories. Comments? ML4E (talk) 20:15, February 5, 2018 (UTC) Trimming I believe this needs trimming. God is going to get mentioned in just about any story set in the real world as opposed to a fantasy universe, but a lot of these categories are superfuous. If there are no objections I would like to let the sections based on BtB, Thessalonica, TCotTSD, IitS, and Worldwar stand (God doesn't appear there but His nature is cause for a moderate amount of discussion throughout the series) and do away with the rest. Turtle Fan 03:30, 5 April 2009 (UTC) :I don't object. Looks like ML4E more or less made the same proposal in the recent past. TR 02:08, 6 April 2009 (UTC) ::A related proposal, anyway--a step in this direction. By the way, I'm not sure eighteen months is "recant past" since we've only been working here for about twice that time, but that's just semantics. Given how we used to love debating the finer points of Better Board history, these semantics may prove entertaining fodder, however. Turtle Fan 04:37, 6 April 2009 (UTC) New Categories Judges and kings actually make sense, but engineers? Turtle Fan (talk) 04:27, November 9, 2015 (UTC) I'm trying to translate God's creative actions in Genesis chapter 1 into something that can be categorized on this wiki. :Ugh. I wish you wouldn't. Turtle Fan (talk) 14:18, November 9, 2015 (UTC) He did a lot of genetic engineering in that chapter, and when he took Eve out of Adam's side in the next. Then there's Noah's Flood which might be called terraforming, and the Passover Plagues which involved some kind of biological weapon's on G's part. God seems to attack a few cities directly in the OT, including Sodom and Jericho, so he might be called a soldier or a general, I'm unclear which. Apparently God directly inscribed the Ten Commandments onto Moses' tablet. That's the only time I know of that the Bible God wrote something directly rather than dictating it to a human prophet. I briefly considered including that as Authors of Non-Fiction but decided the 10 Cs were too short to count as a work. God creates a bunch of stars in Gen 1, and later rearranges them on special occasions (Joshua and the Amorites, the Christmas Mages, f.e.). Could he be in Astronomers (is that even a category)?JonathanMarkoff (talk) 05:45, November 9, 2015 (UTC) :You're being much too literal here. God's actions take place in a transcendent realm, trying to understand them in this way just looks silly. Turtle Fan (talk) 14:18, November 9, 2015 (UTC) :I think you are trying too hard, not just here but elsewhere, to cram square pegs into round holes. ML4E (talk) 17:45, November 9, 2015 (UTC)